Pagani Huayra '13
|manufacturer = Pagani |year = 2013 |drivetrain = |engine = Mercedes-Benz M158 |torque = 809.8 lb-ft |power = 730 BHP |speed = |distance = 10.5 seconds |pp = 623 PP |topspeed = |0-60 = 2.8 seconds |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |height = |width = |length = |gt6type = |displacement = 5980 cc |aspiration = Turbo }} The Pagani Huayra '13 is a 2013-facelifted variant of the Pagani Huayra '11 and is a high-performance sports car produced by Pagani. It was first introduced in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.34, released on March 5, 2019. Colors The player can pick twenty-five colors upon buying this car. (They all are unnamed in GT6) In-game description "Lavish interior and high performance. A high-class supercar that epitomes high quality." The Argentine businessman Horacio Pagani has a background as a designer who also worked on the Countach Anniversary. He later established the Automobili Pagani in Modena of Italy and, in 1999, announced the first supercar designed by his company. The car, named the Zonda, was developed with another famous Argentine, the legendary racing driver Juan Manuel Fangio as the advisor, and was a car that focused purely on driving performance. It was an extremely expensive, limited production car, but it was proven on the track, even recording the fastest lap time on the famous Nürburgring. The car was highly regarded by many and the planned production lot was sold out immediately. The heir to the Zonda appearing in 2011, was this Huayra. On a newly developed monocoque frame combining carbon and titanium are mounted gull-wing doors carried over from the Zonda. In contrast to the sharp, edgy design of the Zonda, the Huayra adopts beautiful flowing lines. It is a car that combines the highest quality with sports performance; its mostly carbon body is combined with a luxurious interior which combines leather, aluminium and carbon. In terms of aerodynamics, the four variable flaps at the front and back of the car automatically adjust downforce and also serve as air brakes. The engine powering the car is the same 6 L AMG V12 as in the Zonda, but twin turbos have been added for more power. It produces 690 BHP and 102 kgfm torque, and is combined with a 7-speed sequential transmission. With a 0-100 km/h acceleration of 3.2 seconds and a top speed of 378 km/h, it shows a level of performance that even the old-school supercar brands have come to note. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,350,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. A special 15th Anniversary version is also available upon pre-ordering the game via the Gran Turismo official website. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Pagani section of Brand Central for 1,350,000 Credits. Trivia *Hot Wheels released a scale-model version of the 15th Anniversary Edition car as part of the Gran Turismo Series line of die-cast cars. Pictures Pagani Huayra 15Th Anniversary Edition '13.jpg|The 15th Anniversary Edition of the Pagani Huayra '13 in Gran Turismo 6. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N700 Category:Pagani Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Cars with over 1000 Nm of torque Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Track day favourites Category:15th Anniversary Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges